The background of the invention is specifically addressed to the Detroit Diesel Series 92 Turbo Charged Engine. The Detroit Diesel two stroke engine is highly reliable and develops acceptable fuel efficiency in the order of eighteen horse power per gallon per hour at approximately 735 horse power for an 8V92 T.A.B. Normally the exhaust manifold pressure should be 75% of the intake blower and turbo pressure of 30 psi or 23 psi at full power. If these pressures become imbalanced, reverse intake occurs. The subject engine uses a roots blower fed by an exhaust driven turbo to force the pressure of the incoming air to up to 30 psi. As the revolutions per minute increase from 1500 revolutions per minute, approximately 50% horse power, to 1950 revolutions per minute at 50 revolutions per minute intervals, the increase in air box pressure to exhaust pressure to turbo boost, increase on a well-balanced basis. However, in increasing the revolutions per minute from 1950 rpm to 2350 rpm, the air box pressure increases from 22 psi to 32 psi, but the turbo boost increases only from 20 psi to 24 psi. The present invention, in part, is inspired by a desire to increase the turbo boost at the same rate of the other pressure increases, and at the same time deliver an increased horse power per gallon per hour at all operating speeds.